ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Daigo Madoka. History After Daigo realized his old dream to become an astronaut, a light grants him the Spark Lens and becomes Ultraman Tiga. As the giant rises, the whole city begins to support Tiga as he fights Silvergon and Goldras. Though Tiga gains the upper hand at first but only to be captured in Super Alien Hipporito's cylinder. Asuka and Gamu then also remember their own hopes and dreams with the help of Ryo and Atsuko which enable them to transform into Ultraman Dyna and Gaia. The two giant later frees Tiga from Hipporito's prison and fights the two monsters. With both King Silvergon and King Goldras defeated, Super Alien Hipporito appears and attacks. The alien finally met his end when Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray. However, the mysterious cloaked being and many other similar looking beings use their magic to revive the souls of the defeated monsters. The souls combine to form Giga Chimera. The monster knocks down the three Ultras, however, their friends and the city continuously cheer them on and they rise up to right Giga Chimera. Soon, Hokuto, Hayata, Dan, and Go turn into the Ultra Brothers with the help of their wives. Together, they free Ultraman Mebius from his imprisonment. The five then join Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia help fight Giga Chimera. After repelling several attacks from Giga Chimera, it flees into space. The 8 Ultra brothers follow it and finish it off. However after returning to Earth, the cloaked beings once again rise. The mysterious beings, called Black Silhouette, fuse to become the Giant Black Silhouette. The Giant Black Silhouette states that he will make more powerful monsters and bring despair to Earth. Tiga however replies back that it's useless and that the light in everyone's heart will always protect them. The Ultra brothers combine their powers to use the Superior Myth Blaster and destroy the Giant Black Silhouette. It was unknown whether Daigo still has the Spark Lens since the threat of Black Silhouette had ended. Data Profile *'Home World': Earth (Superior 8 Universe) *'Height': 53 metres *'Weight': 44,000 tons *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The crystal on Tiga's forehead. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Color Timer': A standard color timer, but unlike its Tiga Universe counterpart it is green in color and shows no sign of a time limit. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': They presumably possess the same qualities as the original Ultraman Tiga's Standard Abilities *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. Forms , Tiga's default form, equal parts strength and mobility. Its body colors are silver, red, and purple. This alternate Tiga's default form is assumed to have the same powers as the original, however he was on screen long enough to demonstrate any techniques besides his signatures beam and a few others. *'Flight speed': Mach 5 *'Running speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1.5 *'Jumping distance': 800 m *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Zepellion Ray': Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It's charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. *'Ultra Grand Wall':Tiga can summon a shield with the other ultras to form a large shield. *'Ultra Repair':Tiga can repair damage areas with the other ultra brothers. **'Superior Strike': Used on Giga Chimera, Tiga and the other Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. Tiga.Sup.8.jpg|Zepillion Ray imagesjsisim.jpg|Ultra Grand Wall imagensnsjsjsjj.jpg|Ultra Repair image.Superior Strike.jpg|Superior Strike - Glitter= Glitter Tiga is Tiga's Final Form. Compared to the normal counterpart, this form born from everyone's hope to defeat the Giant Black Shilloute instead of humans or any other beings (ex. Giants of Light) give their inner light of Hope to Tiga. *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 M *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t Special Moves *'Glitter Zepellion Ray': Tiga's "L" Style finisher. It is an upgraded version of his Multi Form finisher. **'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers' signature beams. Tiga.Glitter e.jpg|Glitter Zepillion Ray Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster }} Transformation Spark Lens: Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it while shouts "Tiga !". When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it transforming Daigo into Tiga. Spark Lens2.png Tg rise tt.png|Tiga's rise in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Trivia *Like all Ultras in this universe, Tiga has a green color timer instead of blue. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers